Ion/Ionic
Credits to 101dividedby0 ''' '''Ionic This element requires Positive and Negative to be fused, which costs a total of 1360 diamonds. Ionic can be both fast and steady in some spells, but they can quickly whip out players in seconds if used properly. Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : High Speed : Fast Spells Positive Repel User generates ions full of positive energy that repels opponents, stun them and deal high amounts of damage. --> The user prepares several small white orbs in their hands before releasing in the direction of the cursor. Each does 12 ~ 34 damage. Here's a description of how many orbs are shot upon charging : (Instant Click) <+++> 10 orbs (120 ~ 340 damage) Charged (0.5 ~ 1 second) <+++> 13 orbs (154 ~ 442 damage) Fully Charged (1.5 ~ 2 seconds) <+++> 16 orbs (192 ~ 544 damage) These projectiles have positive energy in them which means it can slowly push away players upon hitting. This multi projectile spell has a 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana * Note : '''The orbs can disable movement and spells upon hitting players, but only for 0.8 seconds, which stacks if more orbs hit. * '''Note 2 : '''There is a large chance that you may not be able to shoot all blasts at the target due to the repelling ability and the small blast radius of each orb. '''Ionic Dispersion User stomps and scatters several orbs on the ground with positive and negative energy in them which each do low damage upon contact. --> Raise your left foot and slightly stomp the ground thrice. This will cause multiple negative and positive ionic orbs scatter all over the surface. Positive orbs (white colored) deal 21 ~ 42 damage while negative ones do 18 ~ 46 damage. These orbs can also home at nearby players. If casted in the sky, the orbs fall and bounce (except for negative orbs) and deal the same damage, unlike Volcanic Eruption, which can only erupt upon considerable height. This close range spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 750 shards * Note : There's a second damage component for this spell. Within 4 studs, you will be knocked back upon stomping, which does 175 damage, alongside damage from the orbs. Negative Grasp User forms a small orb of negative energy within it that slowly damages nearby players with its power, but turns into a massive beam that do high damage upon pressing 'H'. --> The user spins both hands together to create a black orb filled with negative energy. This blast is capable of targetting players near it while travelling and then sending a beam that will deal 10 ~ 30 damage per 0.5 seconds. Once it comes in contact with walls, it explodes, but does no damage and the damage is cut out. There's a second damage component for the blast. Once the caster pressed 'H' a black beam arises and bursts out high damage (175 ~ 340). This projectile spell has a 9 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 900 shards Ionic Combination User stuns a nearby opponent and combines positive and negative ions to create a large bubble that has a different damaging system and effects, which can be switched by pressing 'G'. --> The user upper cuts their opponent and send them in the mid-air while creating a blast that is a combination of positive and negative ions. Once shot, it turns into a bubble colored with black and white. This will deal 19 ~ 32 damage per 0.5 seconds for 6 seconds, dealing a total of 224 ~ 384 damage. This damaging system is quickly changed when the user presses 'G'. It changes the effects and appearance of the bubble. First 'G', the blast turns white(positive effect). Second 'G', the blast turns black(negative). Last 'G' turns back to normal(neutral). * Positive Effect summons white electricity that will strike that player twice for the power of 112 ~ 192 damage, dealing 224 ~ 384 damage. * Negative Effect casts a black beam of twisted energy that will spin and deliver 56 ~ 96 damage 4 times, which also does a total of 224 ~ 384 damage. * Neutral Effect is the first effect. This contact spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 1100 shards * Note : ''If you switched effects'', the opponent's health is added with 100 more hp to prevent cheap kills (but does not add more health if it's below 450). Obviously the first strike will not add 100 health. Ionosphere User creates a wave of heat that traps players within a certain range and then quickly bursts multiple ions that each do high damage to affected opponents. --> The user will create a wave of scorching heat that will deal 125 ~ 225 damage to all players within 25 studs. This will put them on the ground while the caster bursts out ions full of positive and negative energy. Positive ones deal 43 ~ 76 with 100 stolen mana. Negative ones deal 45 ~ 78 damage while stealing 50 stamina. These orbs can follow players upon range of a contact spell (preferably Temporal Trap) and explode, while also dealing some damage to all nearby players within explosion range. Players farther away are less likely to take much damage, while people closer are too unfortunate. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 50 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1500 shards Category:Pure's Finest Elements